Dance With The Dragon
by Winky Ravenclaw
Summary: Hogwarts y un baile de primavera...Pasen y lean :) #DramioneShipperSpringball


Transcurría el sexto curso en Hogwarts, todos suponían que la tranquilidad no duraría mucho, la guerra era algo irremediablemente inevitable, aunque, preferían no pensar en ello.

El ambiente del nuevo ciclo escolar era bastante embriagador; alumnos corriendo de un lado a otro para llegar a tiempo a clases, fantasmas por doquier ahuyentando a los nuevos alumnos, y luego, estaba Hermione, una vez más, en busca de algo que hacer en sus ratos libres. Sus amigos estaban lo bastante ocupados en su entrenamiento de Quidditch, así que ella prefería algo más "relajante"... Y la biblioteca no sería una mala opción, mientras pensaba en algo más "académico".

Después de un rato de estar en la biblioteca buscando material de lectura sin éxito alguno decidió salir a caminar por el castillo, caminó sin darse cuenta a dónde se dirigía y llegó hasta las mazmorras; siguió andando hasta que casi choca con un Slytherin de cabello platinado.

\- Fíjate por dónde caminas Granger - Fue en el momento en el que se volvió para verla, cuando notó que iba sola. Hermione lo miraba, así que decidió continuar con su falsa postura. - Veo que la comadreja Weasley y San Potter se han aburrido de ti ¿No es así? - Hermione frunció el ceño; meditaba la posibilidad de contestar diplomáticamente, así que las palabras fluyeron cuidadosa y meticulosamente de su boca. - Eso no es de tu incumbencia Malfoy. - Draco la miró confundido, pero no borró la expresión despectiva de su rostro. Hermione, al notar esto, decidió seguir con su camino, mientras se aferraba al pesado tomo de "Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos".

Draco sólo la miró mientras se marchaba. Él estaba consciente de que ella sería capaz de mandarlo a enfermería si se lo propusiera, pero, no sabía de qué forma acercarse a ella. Continuó su camino hacia la sala común de Slytherin, mientras pensaba en el pequeño y fugaz encuentro con la chica más inteligente de toda Hogwarts... La incomparable Hermione Granger.

Después de su pequeño encuentro con Malfoy, Hermione se dirigió a la torre de Gryffindor aun pensando en por qué no le lanzó un hechizo moco murciélago; ¿acaso el hurón jamás iba a madurar? O cuando menos a dejar de ser una molestia para la humanidad. La respuesta era simple: no.

Se paró frente al retrato de la señora gorda y dijo la contraseña, al entrar sus amigos ya se encontraban ahí, Harry estaba sentado frente a la chimenea leyendo "El Profeta", mientras Ron era comido vivo por Lavender, rodando los ojos ante lo patético de la escena Hermione subió a su dormitorio.

A la mañana siguiente bajó al gran comedor a desayunar, se sentó junto a Ginny quien hablaba alegremente con Luna Lovegood, al darse cuenta de su llegada la Ravenclaw la saludó.

-Hola Hermione, no te ves muy bien, ¿los nargles te han estado molestando?

En efecto Luna tenía razón, Hermione no había podido dormir bien pero no debido a la intrusión de criaturas mágicas inexistentes sino por el incesante parloteo de Lavender contándole los últimos chimes a Parvati y después diciendo lo enamorada que estaba de su Ro-ro; cuando por fin se durmieron Hermione no pudo hacerlo, se levantó y caminó hacia la ventana, la noche estaba clara y con muchas estrellas, intentó concentrarse en la maravillosa vista y alejar de su mente a cierto Slytherin.

De repente una voz la regreso a la realidad

\- ¿Hermione? - Está vez era Ginny quien hablaba- ¿Estas bien?

-Si - respondió distraídamente la castaña

Se apresuró a beber un poco de jugo de calabaza y pan tostado y se encaminó hacia la clase de pociones, que curiosamente Gryffindor compartía con Slytherin.

Draco caminaba tranquilamente hacia su clase de Pociones. Ninguno de sus fieles seguidores lo acompañaban esta vez; se movía veloz y torpemente solo. La clase del profesor Slughorn le parecía la más ridícula y aburrida clase del ciclo, por lo que intentaría sonsacar a alguien para que hiciera todo el trabajo por él. Al llegar al aula, descubre un lugar lleno de Gryffindor y muy pocas caras conocidas de su propia casa... hasta que dio con un par de ojos castaños que miraban atentamente los últimos capítulos de un gran libro. No flaqueó en ningún momento, y caminó igual que siempre hacia el fondo del salón, recargándose en uno de los muros para evitar llamar la atención.

Slughorn apareció de la nada, saliendo de una gran nube de humo verde, tosiendo y con aquella sonrisa tan rara que lo caracterizaba.

-Buenos días jóvenes - dijo sonriendo el regordete profesor - En esta sesión prepararemos una poción muy interesante, ¿Su nombre? Amortentia, ¿alguien sabe para qué sirve?

Hermione inmediatamente levantó la mano.

-La Amortentia es la poción de amor más poderosa que existe, aunque no crea amor verdadero solo una fuerte obsesión, dicen que huele diferente para cada persona según sus gustos

-Bien dicho señorita Granger, 10 puntos para Gryffindor; ahora solo queda empezar a mezclar, los ingredientes están en la página 95 de sus libros... Casi lo olvido, deberán trabajar en parejas.

En ese momento, los alumnos se movieron a través de todo el salón para encontrar a la pareja con la que trabajarían. Harry se unió a Ron, como era lo predecible, Hermione a Neville y Draco a Pansy Parkinson, hasta ese momento, una total desconocida para el chico de cabello inmaculadamente rubio. Draco la miro como a todos, pero esta vez no hizo ningún comentario, se limitó a sacar su libro, y malhumorado comenzó a buscar los ingredientes, dejando a Pansy por su cuenta. En cuanto llegó con la mayoría de lo que necesitaba, Pansy le preguntó tímidamente - ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar? - Malfoy no hizo ruido alguno, sólo le pasó el caldero y continuó con su labor.

Era la primera vez que el hijo de Lucius trabajaba sin ayuda de alguien, y eso, hizo que algunos se dieran cuenta de que algo raro le estaba ocurriendo.

Hermione miró hacia el resto de sus compañeros mientras Neville cortaba con dificultad el asfodelo para la poción, al dirigir la mirada al fondo del aula se encontró con Malfoy trabajando solo mientras Pansy Parkinson lo veía embelesada, era la primera vez que nadie hacía el trabajo por él. - ¿Que le está pasando al hurón? - dijo la castaña para sí misma y volvió la vista a Neville que ahora mezclaba temerosamente en el caldero, pasados unos minutos y acercándose el final de la clase la Amortentia estuvo lista, ambos Gryffindor se acercaron al caldero y con satisfacción notaron que la poción había salido bien.

-Huele a plantas... Como el invernadero de herbolaría, ¿Tú qué dices Hermione?

-Para mí huele a pergamino nuevo, césped recién cortado y… - Se detuvo unos segundos antes de nombrar el tercer aroma - …Manzana verde.

Después de haber trabajado durante un largo rato, la poción parecía ser un rotundo éxito. Pansy miró pasmada hacia el caldero. - ¿Qué se supone que hace? - Preguntó mientras Draco hacia algunas notas en su pergamino. - No tengo idea. - Respondió tan tajante como siempre. De repente, un estruendo atrajo la atención de todos; una vez más, Seamus había hecho explotar su área de trabajo.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco y continuó. - ¿Qué es lo que huele así? - Preguntó con un gesto de desagrado. Pansy puso los ojos como platos y comenzó a buscarse algo, como si ella hediera. Él rodó los ojos y se acercó al caldero. - No eres tú, troll. Es la poción. - Ella dejó de buscar y se sonrojó. - Huele a... Madera de escoba... - Continuó reconociendo los aromas. - Rocío... Y a las hojas de un libro viejo. - Frunció un poco el ceño y amablemente le pidió a Pansy que le dijera lo que olía, pero ella le dijo cosas totalmente diferentes, como frutas frescas y jugo de calabaza.

Slughorn comenzó a pedir que todos dejaran de hacer lo que estaban haciendo, y pidió a dos voluntarios para describir lo que percibían.

\- Señor Nott, ¿Sería tan amable de decirnos cuál es el aroma de su poción?

Inmediatamente un Slytherin de cabello castaño se volvió hacia su caldero y dijo:

\- Huele a... Pino, árboles del bosque y pudín - La última palabra la dijo con una sonrisa cómplice, de quién sabe algo que el resto ignora.

\- ¿Otro voluntario? - dijo Slughorn con visible emoción

Al ver que nadie respondía decidió tomar otra víctima al azar

-Señorita Brown...

Antes de que el profesor terminara de hablar Lavender ya había empezado su discurso

\- Huele a fresas, flores de primavera y algo que se parece mucho al shampoo de Ro-ro - El menor de los Weasley se sonrojó al mismo tono de su cabello o más si es que eso era posible mientras toda la clase reía.

Pasado el bochorno, Slughorn dio por terminada la clase y salió sonriendo. Hermione tomó sus cosas, se despidió de Neville y miró discretamente por encima del hombro como Malfoy salía del aula prácticamente escapando de Pansy Parkinson.

Después de eso, todos se dirigen al Gran Comedor, pues la hora de la cena ha llegado, y después de un largo viernes, es más que justo y necesario. Malfoy se encuentra por primera vez con Goyle, y este comienza a alabarlo. Hermione, Harry y Ron se sientan juntos como ya es costumbre. La euforia se apodera de la gran habitación, hasta que todos guardan silencio. El hombre de túnica azul se ha levantado, está parado en el podio, en el cual, una lechuza extiende sus alas doradas.

\- Buenas noches. Antes de la cena me gustaría hacer un anuncio imperativo. - Todos lo miran con atención. - Cómo ya sabrán, estos han sido tiempos difíciles, tiempos en los que, hemos dudado de nosotros mismos, de que la bondad en el mundo aún perdura en cada uno de los seres vivientes, por más insignificante que este parezca.

\- Es por eso, que los maestros y yo hemos decidido hacer algo para este próximo equinoccio de primavera. - Todos murmuran y se voltean a ver. - Hogwarts, por segunda vez en la historia, será la anfitriona de un baile organizado para sus alumnos.

\- Cabe mencionar, que todos los que asistan deberán usar una máscara... las más creativas serán acreedoras a un premio sorpresa. - Mira sobre sus gafas de media luna. - Eso es todo.

Y de la nada, los platillos aparecen por todo lo largo y ancho de las mesas.

Hermione estaba anonadada, la mayoría de las veces Dumbledore tenía razón pero hacer un baile ante el ambiente de caos que se vivía parecía una completa locura; por otro lado tampoco estaba mal, tendría una oportunidad para lucir el precioso vestido que su madre le había regalado y no había tenido la oportunidad de usar y se encontraba al fondo de su baúl, tal vez asistir al baile no era tan mala idea, quizá hasta recibía la invitación de un chico tan atento y agradable como en el baile de Navidad, sonrió al recordar a Viktor... Alejó su mente del dichoso baile y se dispuso a disfrutar la deliciosa cena que tenía enfrente.

Draco aún permanecía incrédulo... ¿Un baile? Ya había sido suficiente con uno hace dos años... ¿Por qué otro sería necesario? De cualquier manera, no había razón para salir de la sala común aquel día, podría pasar desapercibido y no asistir. Miro hacia las demás mesas, temía que alguien viera su extraño comportamiento, sin embargo, una vez más era ignorado. Centró su atención en la chica de cabello chino, la más inteligente y aplicada de su generación. Granger no hacía nada, sólo tomaba cuidadosamente con su tenedor partes del pollo que delicadamente había bañado en salsa. No podía pensar en nada más, hasta que una duda lo invadió... ¿Con quién iría al baile? No habría un Viktor Krum que la invitara, y sabía que Ron no era una opción; sólo quedaba Potter, lo que sólo le daba un par de oportunidades: la primera, y la más coherente sería rendirse. La segunda, y la más descabellada... Pedírselo... Pero ¿cómo? Sabía que ella lo tenía en un concepto negativo, sus posibilidades de éxito se reducían en automático.

Los días pasaron, todos asistían a clases, mientras que en los pasillos comentarios referentes al baile eran el tema. Entre vestidos, trajes y parejas de baile, las tareas parecían amenas. Un jueves por la tarde, el cielo estaba cubierto por nubes tan oscuras, que parecía el reflejo de un caos próximo. Draco caminaba en círculos, pensando. No sólo había que pensar en un baile, o en ocultar sentimientos... Había algo más, algo que hacía que su corazón se oprimiera aún más. Entró al castillo y subió por las escaleras hasta llegar a un pasillo poco concurrido. Se detuvo en un punto, cerró los ojos, y al abrirlos, una gran puerta apareció frente a él. ¿Estaba realmente convencido? Sólo de algo estaba seguro... Necesitaba estar completamente solo, antes de tomar cualquier decisión, fuese la que fuese.

Cada vez faltaba menos para el baile, a dos semanas Dumbledore había organizado una salida extraordinaria a Hogsmade para que los alumnos pudieran comprar sus vestidos y túnicas de gala, en ese momento el viaje a Hogsmade ocupó la atención.

Hermione estaba sentada en el comedor frente a una sonriente Ginny, la pelirroja estaba radiante ¿la razón? Harry se había animado a invitarla al baile y ella gustosa aceptó; había sido casi un milagro que el niño que vivió soltara el libro del tal "Príncipe Mestizo" y dejara de insistirle a ella y a Ron en que Malfoy tramaba algo, esta vez Hermione no lo podía creer o más bien por alguna razón que no entendía, no quería creerlo...Estaba perdida en sus pensamientos cuando Luna se acercó a la mesa de Gryffindor dando saltitos.

\- Hola Hermione, hola Ginny, escuché que Harry te invitó al baile - dijo la rubia con aire soñador.

\- Hola Luna, si es cierto - dijo la más pequeña de los Weasley con una sonrisa

\- Hola Luna, ¿Tú irás al baile?

Por un momento la Ravenclaw guardó silencio y miró a ambas chicas sonriendo y mirándolas con sus enormes ojos azules, en aquel momento parecía una muñeca hermosa pero un poco aterradora, hasta que se decidió a hablar.

\- Al principio pensé en ir sola, un baile de máscaras es muy divertido, pero hoy un chico me invitó - Ginny y Hermione se miraron sorprendidas y sonrieron.

\- ¿Y quién es? - Preguntó Ginny, emocionada y ansiosa.

\- Theodore Nott - ante el silencio de sus amigas Luna continúo - Él es amable conmigo, no me llama Lunática y cree que los nargles existen, hoy después de darle de comer a los thestrals me pidió que fuera con él.

Las dos Gryffindor sonrieron, Luna se sentó en la mesa y se puso a charlar con Ginny sobre la salida a Hogsmade.

Hermione caminaba apresuradamente hacia la biblioteca, se había atrasado en la redacción de Defensa contra las artes oscuras que había pedido Snape porque el viernes acompañó a Luna y Ginny a Hogsmade y las ayudó a elegir sus máscaras y vestidos, después pasaron por las tres escobas y bebieron cerveza de mantequilla, el día valió la pena; a pesar de que faltaba prácticamente una semana para el baile la castaña aún no recibía ninguna invitación o eso creía hasta que al doblar por uno de los pasillos se encontró con Cormac Mclaggen, quién la detuvo.

\- ¿A dónde con tanta prisa Granger? - dijo en un intento de sonar seductor.

\- A la biblioteca - dijo lo más educadamente posible, comenzó a caminar, pero otra vez Cormac le cerró el paso.

\- Vamos Granger, solo quiero decirte algo.

Hermione suspiró cansada

\- Está bien, dime.

\- Estaba pensando, tú y yo en el baile de primavera... ¿Qué dices?

Hermione estaba a punto de responder, pero no pudo, en ese momento la sensación de que alguien la miraba se apoderó fuertemente de ella, al girarse encontró unos ojos de mercurio derretido que observaban la escena.

Casi de inmediato, Draco se escondió tras una columna. Cormac hizo un gesto, y sólo se limitó a preguntar de nuevo. - ¿Entonces? - Hermione lo pensó una, dos y tres veces; Cormac era... guapo, pero no veía ninguna clase de potencial en él. Algo eléctrico recorrió todo su cuerpo, misma causa que la llevó a contestar de manera diplomática: - Es muy lindo de tu parte... Pero, ya me han invitado. - Cormac la miró incrédulo, había algo en su mirada, algo como furia... Sin decir una palabra, dio media vuelta y se retiró. Hermione giro en sentido opuesto y se dirigió hacia donde Draco se escondía, pero al llegar al pilar de piedra, no había nadie.

El día por fin llegó, el Gran Comedor ahora era una gran pista de madera de caoba, rodeada por césped y flores de todos los colores; lo que más resaltaba eran las rosas rosas, como las mejillas de Luna antes de ver a su pareja. Pétalos de distintas formas y tamaños caían como acariciando el viento, mientras lentamente la sala comenzó a llenarse. Draco aún permanecía en la sala común de su casa, ya estaba arreglado, vestía una túnica negra de tela fina, un pantalón tan negro como la noche y zapatos bien lustrados. Comía una manzana verde mientras miraba a la chimenea. Casi todos los Slytherin estaban ahí. Sólo él, y algunos otros estaban listos para salir.

Hermione se encontraba en la sala común de Gryffindor esperando a Ginny, ya que la pelirroja le había ayudado a arreglarse ahora le correspondía esperar; la castaña vestía un largo vestido azul turquesa sin mangas y cortesía de Ginny el cabello totalmente lacio y cayendo sobre su espalda gracias a una poderosa poción alisadora. Ginny por fin bajó, usaba un vestido rojo que combinaba y resaltaba su cabello, Harry la miró embobado ante la molesta mirada de Ron y se dispusieron a bajar.

Al salir de la casa, Malfoy recorrió los pasillos, aun pensando, aún misterioso. El castillo estaba prácticamente vacío, la mayoría de los alumnos estarían en el baile. La música podía oírse hasta en los rincones más recónditos. Poco a poco se acercó a la gran habitación. Había un empalagoso aroma en el ambiente, pues las rosas no son precisamente su aroma favorito. Se puso el antifaz, tan negro que le hacía juego a su conjunto. éste tenía pequeños detalles plateados bordados al rededor, lo que hacía que se viera aún más misterioso. Caminó, hasta que por fin se adentró. Alcanzó a distinguir caras como la del puerco Potter y el papanatas Weasley. Comenzó a caminar entre los chicos, nadie lo notaba, era como un fantasma... Pero Hermione no estaba por ningún lado.

Por otro lado, ella comenzaba a aburrirse, sus amigos estaban con sus parejas y no tenía con quién conversar, entonces decidió ir por una bebida, se acercó a la mesa y entonces lo notó, un suave aroma a manzana verde.

Ese aroma, el mismo que detectó en la poción en clase. Sería fácil identificar al portador, pues los aromas florales de la sala ya estaban bien impregnados en sus sentidos. Se puso el antifaz, éste de un color azul platinado muy claro, era sutil, era perfecto. Era como ella. Draco comenzó a mirar por todos lados, de arriba hacia abajo. Hasta que, algo atrajo su atención... Una chica de vestido azul, cabello lacio y castaño... Y un antifaz acorde a su vestido. Por un momento, olvidó quién era, y caminó hacia ella, sin saber de quién se trataría; él sólo sabía que debía invitarla a bailar. - Sería un honor, que me permitiera esta pieza, señorita. - Sin titubear, pensó y volvió a pensar en lo que había dicho. La chica le sonrió y accedió, tomándolo de la mano, y siguiendo el ritmo de la suave tonada, que envolvía el castillo.

Entonces, Hermione descubrió de dónde provenía el embriagador olor a manzana... Su misteriosa pareja, manaba el olor como las flores el polen en primavera. Tenía una sonrisa de ensueño.

Draco había perdido la noción, pero no importaba, el fastidioso olor a flores se había esfumado... quedaba sólo, el olor a los libros viejos, pero llenos de sabiduría. Entonces, lo reconoció... Era el mismo olor que tenía su poción. Ambos siguieron bailando... El piano los tenía cautivos, no había nada más que sus perfectas sinfonías.

Sin darse cuenta, los alumnos comenzaron a irse, pocos maestros aún estaban en las mesas, bebiendo un poco de brandy, mientras algunos otros alumnos permanecían en la pista, y Flitwick, a pesar de estar cansado, no podía cambiar por nada la felicidad que vivían sus alumnos gracias a la música. Por fin, después de un rato, Draco se animó a hablar: - Esta ha sido una velada perfecta. - Hermione lo miró, sonrió y dijo: - Lo ha sido, Malfoy.

Ambos se detuvieron. - ¿Cómo has...? - Ella le puso el dedo indice sobre los labios, le sonrió y dijo. - Siempre lo supe. -Draco sonrió, y al sonrojarse, Hermione lentamente se acercó para darle un beso, de esos que son cortos, pero se sienten como una eternidad. Al separase de él volvió a decir: - Esta, será por siempre, mi mejor noche.

Fin.


End file.
